


The Best Kind of Competition

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Breast massaging, Come Eating, Competition, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, I'm not really sure what else to tag this as haha, Large Breasts, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pollux and Castor are Rivals/Friends, Reader-Insert, Riding, Tail Jobs, Tail Sex, Tail sucking, Vaginal Sex, accidental anal, kind of odd pov though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request for a Reader Insert with Castor and Pollux from Sailor Moon.





	The Best Kind of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!!! Hey there everybody! This is my longest request to date, and it was pretty interesting writing it! The requster let me have full creative control over Castor and Pollux's personalities, so I hope they came out well! 
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

Oh it felt so good to finally be able to absorb all the energy they had been craving. Having been trapped in that godforsaken void for a few thousand years really puts a crick in your back. Stretching their legs, Pollux and Castor stirred in their prison, sighing as long-unused muscles slowly woke up. Finally, their job was done, they’d absorbed enough to come out of this damned pencil. In a flash of light, the two youma broke free of their prison, landing gracefully on soft carpet. It was undeniable that both of them were quite attractive. Both of them had their hair in a bob-like cut, with longer strands in front of their ears. Despite how similar the style was, they still had their personal touches to it, Pollux’s being more angular and Castor’s more puffy. Their clothes were similar to halter-top bikinis, white tubes connecting from their ears to around their shoulders. The same tubing was around their waist, tulle puffing out from below it, a full bow on the back. Swaying lightly behind them, sprouting from below the tule of their outfits, were sleek tails, nearly as long as the youma were tall. Taking a moment to fix their hair and fluff out the tulle around their waists, Pollux and Castor were interrupted by a loud clattering sound and a soft gasp.

 

Turning her head, Castor stared in shock at a lone human pressed against the wall farthest from the two youma. Turning to look around the room, Castor saw no-one else, so that meant this had to be…

 

“The human we possessed? Why isn’t he passed out?” Pollux echoed Castor’s thoughts, putting a hand on her hip, letting the other jut out as she shifted her weight. Taking her usual position of leadership over the duo, Pollux took a single step forward, watching the human scramble backwards, though he wasn’t able to get anywhere.

 

“I don’t know, Poll, what do you think we should do?” Castor hummed, imitating the other’s posture, though she popped the opposite hip out. Pollux, sneering at the nickname, thought hard. All signs pointed to the fact that they had possessed a man, and, well, it _had_ been a few thousand years since she and Castor had last been out of the void. Not to mention before that it had already been a while since they had taken someone into their bed. Linked as they were, they couldn’t just separate foe sex, and some men didn’t find the idea of having two partners exciting. 

 

“I think we should have a competition,” Pollux drawled, a smile spreading across her face. When Castor made a noise of interest, her smile grew wider, lips parting and showing her sharp fangs. “Well, I think we use this human for our own purposes. It’s been over a few thousand years since we last had someone fall into our bed, and now we have a wonderful, _captive_ , man to help us out. I know you still think you fuck better than me, Castor, so I say we compete and see who can make him cum fastest, or the most amount of times. Oo, or maybe we could see who can get themselves off the most with just using him. Sound good?” From the corner of her eye, Pollux saw the human’s eyes widen in shock. That’s right, he was their toy now, and they wouldn’t stop using him until they both were satisfied. And with how pent up they were, that could be a very long time indeed.

 

“I don’t think it, I _know_ it!” Castor boasted, yelping as Pollux pulled her tail harshly. “That hurt!” She turned to swipe at Pollux, though she was unable to hit her, as Pollux stepped forward more, pulling Castor along with her and closer to the human.

 

“Come on, get undressed,” Pollux ordered, waving a hand dismissively at the human. When he didn’t respond, only staring at her, she glared at him. “What part of get undressed don’t you understand, idiot?” That certainly seemed to spur the human into action. With a flurry of action, he shed himself of his shirt, much to the youmas’ delight. While he might not have hit the exact youma beauty standards for men, he was still extremely attractive. They had really lucked out! When he hesitated at his pants, it was Castor’s turn to move him along.

 

“Get on with it! Hurry up!” Castor huffed, moving down to crouch beside their new plaything. Reaching out, she put a hand on the crotch of his pants, a grin turning the corners of her lips up. “Come on, your body really wants it. Just give in, it’ll be easier for you in the long-run.” Her grin took on a sadistic tint as her hand squeeeezed down on the sensitive flesh in her grasp, making their toy gasp out in pain. It seemed like that was enough to convince him to continue, as it was barely any time before he had taken his clothes off, his already erect cock out for the girls to drool over. 

 

“Not bad,” Castor laughed, standing back up and working on her own clothes. The magenta fabric slid off of her vermillion skin sensually, until she was completely naked before the man. She wasn’t a very curvy youma, with little to no difference between the width of her shoulders and hips, and a barely noticeable waist. Her breasts were perky and sat comfortably on her chest, nipples already hardened from the cooler air of the room. 

 

Glancing disdainfully over at Castor, Pollux followed her lead, aquamarine fabric slid down her own ice blue body until nothing remained, leaving her as bare as the room’s other two inhabitants. Unlike Castor, Pollux looked like she came straight from a classical painting. Wide, full hips, a tucked waist, and plump breasts that jiggled with every movement of her chest, she was a walking wet dream. Apparently their toy thought so as well, since his cock twitched longingly once he got a full view of Pollux’s beauty.

 

“Already got you beat in one department,” Pollux crowed, unable to hide her laughter. “How about, as compensation, I let you have the first go at him? Then once you’re down flailing around you can step back and watch a _real_ pro go at it.” Her taunting words had Castor puffing up, stomping over to her and poking her in the chest a few times.

 

“Just you wait! I’m going to totally win this! I’m way better than you think I am.” She huffed, moving back to the man and grabbing his arm, yanking roughly on it. “Get up. Onto the bed.” Perhaps he sensed how deadly serious Castor had become, because he didn’t waste a moment before scrambling onto the bed, staring at the two youma in hesitant desire. Brushing the low-hanging parts of her hair behind her ears, Castor crawled after him, swaying her hips as she moved to straddle his head. As she hovered above him, letting him look at her pale pink sex, her tail snaked down his chest and abdomen, taking advantage of how long it was to slide tantalizingly around his groin, the tip flickering against his sensitive cock and balls. Hearing his moans, Castor flashed Pollux a snide grin, her hips beginning to sway.

 

“Now, you’re going to be a good boy and eat me out while I jack you off with my tail, okay?” Castor cooed, reaching a hand down to grip the man’s hair and pull his head up to between her legs, pressing his face right up against her wet slit and beginning to grind against him, using him completely for her own pleasure. As she’d said, her tail snaked around his cock, coiling around the sensitive flesh and beginning to undulate. Whimpering, the man could do nothing but submit beneath Castor, his cock leaking precum down her tail, making her movements easier and smoother, rocketing his pleasure higher and higher. Though she was mostly just grinding on his face, he’d been ordered to eat her out, so that was what he did. Sticking his tongue out, he lapped clumsily at her folds, trying to get every inch. It helped that her wetness had a pleasing flavor, tart like citrus and just a hint of spice. 

 

Soon they got into a rhythm, Castor would rock her hips back, letting the man suck and lick at her clit for a little while, then she would slide forward, dislodging him and forcing him to tongue into her entrance. As they settled into their rhythm, Castor’s tail began to change things up. For a while she only let it slide around the man’s cock, squeezing and massaging the flesh, but once she and the man fell into a rhythm of him eating her out, she let her tail start to to experiment. Reducing the number of coils around him, she began to slide them up and down, stimulating him in waves. The tip of her tail was left free and able to do whatever it wanted. The first thing it did was slink up to the head of the man’s cock, circling around it teasingly before pressing into the slit lightly, too large to fit but just applying pressure. Once she tired of that, the tip of her tail moved down to circle and press against his balls, squeezing the flesh gently.

 

As Castor inched closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, she began to moan, gripping the man’s hair tighter and tighter, holding him harder against herself. Gasping out her pleasure, her hips sped up, disrupting the rhythm she had built up prior. Not that she minded, she was moving single-mindedly towards her orgasm, she didn’t care about anything else. As she lost control of her actions, her tail moved back to squeezing and pulsing around the man’s cock, increasing his pleasure as well, making him gasp and whimper into her sex. Their movements grew more and more erratic until they both exploded. Castor threw her head back with a loud cry as her orgasm rocked her body, tail tightening around the man’s cock. She didn’t even notice how his cum slid over her tail, she was so engrossed in her own ecstasy. As the main brunt of the onslaught faded, leaving Castor with only the aftershocks rippling through her body, she let the man’s head fall onto the bed, her tail relaxing around his cock. Once she’d regained her breath, she rose up to her knees, moving back so she could sit on the man’s stomach, uncaring of how he winced at her weight. Bringing her tail up, she eyed the mess that was left on it with distaste, precum and cum clinging to the vermillion surface. 

 

“Gross, you got my tail all dirty,” she huffed, moving the prehensile appendage closer and closer to the man’s face. “I think you should be a good boy and clean it off for me. Come on.” Waving her tail in his face, Castor pressed the dirty tip to his lips, forcing it into his mouth. “Clean up the mess you left on my tail.” Unable to protest, the man simply began sucking on the appendage in his mouth, running his tongue along the skin and gathering all of his own juices that he could. It wasn’t something he would have ever imagined himself doing, licking his own cum and juices from an alien woman’s tail, but he couldn’t really say _no_ , now could he? At least, he didn’t want to figure out what happened if he said no. Something told him that wouldn’t end up good for him, no matter what. So, instead of risking life and limb, he decided to just go along, dragging his tongue along each string of his own cum. As if taunting him, the tail started moving in and out of his mouth, like it was fucking it.

 

“Mmm, you’re actually pretty good at that,” Castor purred, rocking her tail in and out of the man’s mouth. “Yeah, just like that.” She sighed leisurely, relaxing his shoulders and letting her head fall forward. Seeing he was doing well, the man decided to step it up a notch, just to see how she’d react. Like he’d seen in porn, he let his saliva gather in his mouth, opening his lips ever so slightly so he drooled around Castor’s tail, sucking on it gently, in case she didn’t like the new sensation. His eyes widened when she ripped her tail from his mouth. He stared at Castor in fear, thinking he had done something wrong. Instead, what he found was a bright fire of lust in them, rough hands pushing him down onto the bed as Castor rose to her knees once more, moving down his body to press her slit against his cock, making him gasp.

 

“Enough of that, let’s get to the main course now,” she hissed, rocking her hips and rubbing her renewed wetness against his flesh. The wet heat against his cock quickly had him erect again, pressing against Castor’s inner thighs. After a while of grinding, once they were both panting and aroused beyond belief, Castor finally lifted her hips up and moved one hand down. Just taking hold of his penis had the man gasping, which made Castor grin down at him. Holding him still, she sank down, breath hitching as she was filled for the first time in so long. Once their hips were pressed flush together, all of the man deep inside of her, Castor let her head fall forward again, gasping for breath through the pleasure. Once she was collected enough, Castor pressed her hands to the man’s shoulders and steadied herself. She didn’t care if he was ready or not, she just wanted to cum again. Gripping him so tightly her nails dug into his skin, Castor began riding him, raising and lowering her hips wildly.

 

“Oh fuck, I should have done this earlier,” she gasped, bringing one of her hands up to fondle her own breast, knowing exactly what she herself needed to get the most pleasure. Pollux simply rolled her eyes, inspecting her nails as she waited her turn, not paying much attention to what was going on.

 

“Fuck yes, oh fuck yes,” Castor panted, slamming her hips down with a bit more force, once their hips were flush together again, she lasciviously swirled them around, grinding the cock inside her all around her sensitive areas. As she continued, the man below her struggled to contain his desire to just thrust up into the warm wetness. Eventually it became too much for him to resist, and his hips jutted up to meet Castor’s as hers came down, slamming him deeper and harder inside of her than any time previous. With a loud, keening cry, Castor lost her balance, toppling over on top of the man, pressing her face into his neck. She whimpered and panted hotly against his skin, her teeth soon finding purchase in his neck. Driven by passion, she began leaving bite marks all over the skin she could reach, which would no doubt turn into impressive bruises after a while. Riding the high of ecstasy, Castor’s tail stuck straight out from her body, waving around as she bounced on their toy’s cock. Long as it was, the constant movement and thrashing of the appendage knocked over a few things, and as it only got more and more erratic, the room around them was quickly being trashed.

 

“Can’t even control your tail? I know it’s been a while since you last got some but you’re acting like a desperate _slut!_ ” Pollux laughed, her tail curled tightly around her body. Of course, her comment riled Castor up, making her hips speed up.

 

“Sh-shut the fuck up, Pollux,” Castor shot back, moaning as the head of the man’s cock hit her g-spot. “Oh fuck yes, shit!” She grit her teeth. “I bet as soon as you get on this fucking dick you’re going to loose that stuck-up cool act!” Whatever else Castor was going to say dissolved into moans, the man once again rocking his hips up into her. “Y-yeah- oh fuck just like that- as soon as you g-get this dick inside you y-you’re going to cum just like a damn _virgin_!” She taunted, swirling her hips again, biting the man’s neck again to try and hold in her sounds. She didn’t want to give Pollux any more fodder to tease her with. Of course, with her attention now on stopping herself from moaning, she was unable to control her tail, which thrashed around wildly, knocking things over and thoroughly trashing the room around her. 

 

“Oh please, you’re the one moaning and crying like a little virgin,” Pollux snorted, her tail flicking out to slap Castor on the ass. The surprise pain made the other youma yelp, her hips jolting as she clenched down unconsciously. That was the last straw for the man below her, a choked-off moan escaped his lips as his hips jerked and twitched beneath Castor’s, his cock pulsing and filling her with a load of hot cum. When he was finished, he let his head flop back onto the pillow. Castor wasn’t done with him, though, no, she still hadn’t cum herself, and she was about to teach this human a lesson.

 

“Hey, do you really think you’re done?” She growled, “I haven’t even come! What a selfish human. Oh well, if you won’t give it to me I’ll just take it from you!” Without waiting to see if the man would apologize, she began riding him again, focusing completely on her own pleasure, not sparing even a single thought on if the man was comfortable. Though it was soon obvious he wasn’t enjoying it at all. He winced and whined, squirming beneath Castor as she continued to ride him.

 

Thankfully, Castor was already pretty close to her orgasm, so it didn’t take much time until she froze, body shuddering as the flood of pleasure rushed through her, her thighs quivering. She stayed seated on the man for a few moments, catching her breath and glaring at Pollux. Once she was composed again, she rose up, legs still shaky and unsure under her. Standing beside the bed, she walked over to Pollux, slapping her shoulder.

 

“If you’re so sure you’re better at fucking than I am, then go and show me, oh miss perfect,” Castor hissed, leaning against the wall that Pollux had been.

 

“I think I shall, thank you very much,” Pollux retorted, stalking towards the bed, she let her tail unwind from around her. Seeing the man’s eyes widen in surprise, she tsked and rolled her neck and shoulders, loosening the muscles that had tightened while she was waiting. “Calm yourself, toy, I know you can’t go again so fast.” The smile Pollux flashed him didn’t ease his nerves at all. “That’s why you’re going to be a good toy and do whatever I tell you to while I’m being so nice as to not make you get hard again right away.” Flicking her hair out of her eyes, Pollux sneered down at the man on the bed. “Go on, stand up. Pile the pillows up for me. You can’t expect me to sit on that hard bed, now can you?” Another order the man didn’t want to find out what would happen if he said no to it. Instead, he stood up, legs wobbling and cock dripping his fluids mixed with Castor’s. He didn’t say a word, moving the pillows on the bed to create a soft place for Pollux to sit in. 

 

Standing by the side of the bed, Pollux examined the pile critically, moving around the bed to view it from all angles. Once she deemed it sufficient, she moved into the bed, laying down on her back, resting on the pillows. She took a few moments to make sure she was comfortable, uncaring that the man was left naked and unnecessary beside her.

 

“Come here, massage my breasts,” She ordered, finally breaking the silence that had descended upon the room. The man crawled onto the bed with her, positioning himself around her so that he could reach both of her large breasts. Tentatively, he reached out and groped one, marveling at how soft the flesh was between his fingers.

 

“You idiot, I said _massage_ them!” Pollux hissed, one of her hands rising to knock against the man’s. Bowing his head in apology, the man softened his touch, using both hands to gently massage the breast in his hands. Despite their unnatural skin tone and tails, Pollux and Castor’s bodies seemed to be almost exactly the same as human women. Perhaps she would like…? Gently, not wanting to get scolded, the man moved one hand down to pinch and twist Pollux’s nipple, watching in awe as it hardened in his grasp.

 

“No!” Pollux cried, grabbing the man’s hand and wrenching it off of her flesh easily. “Just massage currently. Then once you’ve done a good enough job you can play with my nipples.” Nodding, the man went back to massaging Pollux’s breasts, listening as she sighed softly, enjoying the sensations.

 

“Now you may touch my nipples,” she mumbled, head leaning back into the pillows. Now that he’d been given permission, the man didn’t hesitate to move his hands lower and begin playing with her nipples. Pollux’s breasts were amazing, firm but soft, just enough give to be pleasant to squeeze, it was enough to get the man’s cock back up and responding, twitching as it engorged with blood to full hardness, poking into Pollux’s side.

 

“Hm? Oh, did serving me arouse you, toy?” Pollux teased, easily picking the man up and moving him from the bed. “Well, let me get into position, we’ll see how well you can fuck a youma. Castor did all the work for you, now it’s your turn.” Moving down the bed, she turned over, pushing her ass out as she let her feet touch the floor, basically bending over the bed. “Try your best to please me.”

 

Before the man could even begin to step closer, Pollux’s tail shot out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer until his hips were pressed against her ass. That was all well and good, but that meant he couldn’t see where he was putting his dick. Reaching a hand down to hold himself steady, he could only hope that he was heading in the right direction as he pressed his cock forward against the first entrance he found,frowning as he faced a large amount of resistance. Had the massage on her breasts not aroused her.

 

“You absolute fucking _moron_!” Pollux screamed, using her tail to pull the man out and hold him so his cock wasn’t anywhere near her ass. Well, obviously he’d messed up. “I _never_ said you could fuck me in the ass! The absolute insolence of you!” As she was fuming, Castor laughed, drawing both Pollux and the man’s attention to her.

 

“Geez, Po! You can really lose your cool with the best of them! And you say that _I’m_ fiery!” Castor snorted, ignoring how Pollux shot her a death glare.

 

“Oh you shut the fuck up,” Pollux snarled, “Anybody would lose their cool if there was suddenly a cock in their ass that they hadn’t been expecting.” Tightening her tail around the man, she turned her head to glare at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She didn’t wait for him to respond before she tightened her grip on him, using her tail to squeeze him so tight his bones creaked. Before anything could break, she loosened her grip, though her tail remained around him. “That’s your single warning. If that happens again I won’t be so merciful.” With that, she turned her head back into the pillows, pulling the man closer again, though this time she left enough space for him to be able to tell where his cock was in relation to her sex. 

 

This time, the man took very careful hold of his cock, gingerly pressing it against Pollux’s wet slit, making sure to even double check so he knew he was pressed up against the right hole. With his life on the line, that wasn’t a mistake he planned on making again. Once he was thoroughly sure he was aligned correctly, he moved his hips forward, sliding into her wet, silky heat. Even though he’d cum twice already, he couldn’t help leaning over and groaning. It felt so _good_ to be inside of her! He was so engrossed in how good she felt that he didn’t hear Pollux’s own sigh of pleasure. It had been too long since she had gotten any decent dick, so she hoped for this human’s sake that he was good enough to satisfy her. She was fairly picky about what she liked.

 

Without waiting for any sort of go-ahead, the man began thrusting, overcome with how wonderful it was to be inside of Pollux. Every time their hips collided the force sent her flesh rippling, loud, wet slapping sounds echoing around them. Unlike Castor, who’s tail went wild, Pollux kept hers wrapped around the man, using it to angle and pull him around as she liked, making sure he got all of her especially sensitive spots. Bending over Pollux, the man recalled that she had seemed to like having her breasts touched, following that information he reached around her, using her tail around his body to steady him, and groped her breasts, rubbing them like he had before. Because of their position, his hot breath wafted right against the crook of Pollux’s neck, sending shivers down her spine as she slowly dissolved into moans. 

 

“Y-you’re not as bad as I thought you were going to be,” Pollux choked out, burying her head in the pillows below her to muffle her moans so she could focus on using her tail to make sure the man was hitting everything he needed to so she could get the most pleasure out of the act. She didn’t even care if he was enjoying it, this was for her own pleasure and she was going to make sure she got every last bit of it.

 

It didn’t take them very long to fall into a fast rhythm, the man quickly picking up on what Pollux wanted and adjusting his thrusting so that she was crying out at ever slap of their hips. It was rough and violent, no doubt going to leave behind bruises on her ass and his hips. Pollux was thrusting her hips back every time the man thrusted forward, slamming his cock forcefully against her inner walls. His hands continued to grope at her breasts, until finally they slid down and began playing with her nipples. That seemed to be exactly what Pollux needed, as her moans and cries rose in pitch and volume, her body quaking on the bed below the man.

 

“Geez Pollux, and you said _I_ was acting desperate! You’re the one who’s moaning like a fucking whore,” Castor laughed, shaking her head.

 

Pollux didn’t respond, her mouth having fallen open as she moaned louder and louder. Finally, her body had had enough. Tipping over the edge of oblivion, she cried out loudly, tail and inner walls tightening around the man as she fell into her orgasm, making sure he stayed deep within her as she rode her pleasure. The man fell in after her, groaning low as his cock pulsed, shooting jet after jet of hot cum into her.

 

Once Pollux has regained her breath, which took quite a few minutes, she pushed the man off of her, rising to her feet and fixing her hair, tail curling back around her waist. She didn’t care that cum was dripping down her inner thighs, white globs standing out against her teal skin. Walking over to Castor, she flashed her a wicked grin.

 

“I win. I had the most intense orgasm,” she boasted.

 

“What, that wasn’t what the competition was about!” Castor protested, putting her hands on her hips. “Besides, I had _two_ good orgasms! That’s better than just one any day of the week!”

 

“Oh yeah? According to who? Because I think having one great orgasm is better than two mediocre ones.” Pollux countered. The tip of Castor’s tail flickered in annoyance.

 

“And why exactly do you think they were mediocre orgasms? How do I know yours wasn’t actually really shitty and you just acted like it was great so you’d have a foot to stand on in this competition cause you knew you’d lose otherwise? Besides, I also gave him two orgasms. You just had him massage your breasts, and that’s boring! He didn’t get anything out of that.” Castor huffed, bouncing her leg in frustration. “Geez, Pollux, you’re always such a sore loser. Just admit that I won and get over it!”

 

“Like I’d ever say that you won!” Pollux laughed, “You’d hold that above my head for the next few thousand years. You’d never let anybody walk by without knowing that you fuck better than me. Which you don’t, because you didn’t win.” Castor growled loudly, anger and annoyance leaking from every pore.

 

“You! Fine. Rematch. We’ll see who can make him cum the fastest. Does that sound like something you can do, you selfish ice queen?” Castor snarled, hands on her hips.

 

“Fine. Unlike you, I know how to bring a man to orgasm quickly. I know for certain I’ll win this,” Pollux purred, turning to face the man. Castor followed her example, and soon both youma were staring down the man in front of them.

 

“Hm, he’s already cum three times, he might not be a good boy for us,” Castor hummed, eyes glinting maliciously.

 

“Oh you’re absolutely right, I say we hold him down on the bed so he can’t get away. The one not competing can hold him down while the other works on him,” Pollux agreed, nodding her head. In the blink of an eye the two of them were advancing on the man, who began quickly retreating. Of course, the youma were much faster and stronger than a single human, so they easily caught him, dragging him back to the bed as they continued to argue about what the exact terms of the competition would be. Neither of them payed much attention to the man, even as they forced him to lay on the bed beneath them, four strong arms keeping him from trying to escape. 

 

“Maybe you should be disqualified if you don’t swallow or keep it all inside you,” Castor suggested, grinning as Pollux made a face at her words.

 

“As if I’d swallow human seed. He’s lucky enough I let him cum inside of me as is,” Pollux huffed, visibly showing her disgust. “I’m not nasty like you are, Castor, I actually have morals and limits.”

 

“I do too have morals and limits!” Castor argued, “Just because I happen to have less than you do isn’t bad!”

 

“Really? Hm, we’ll see,” Pollux chuckled, “I think you’ve run out of things to do to him, though, so unless you decide to do something outrageous it won’t stand up to anything you’ve already done to him.” The man just laid back and listened to the two youma fighting over him, sighing softly. If things continued like this, he’d probably end up falling asleep before anything happened, and he didn’t want to risk getting either youma’s ire. So, remembering back to what he’d learned about their erogenous zones, he reached back around Pollux and gripped the base of her tail. That had to be a good spot, right?

 

Going right along with his assumptions, Pollux’s eyes widened and she let out a loud squeal, back arching as pleasure shot up her spine. Castor stared at her in shock, unable to process what happened to her rival/friend. Since he’d gotten such a positive reaction from the first try, the man reached around and grabbed the base of Castor’s tail as well, making her back arch as well, a lewd moan falling from her lips.

 

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing, d-damn human?” Pollux demanded, though she was much less imposing when her face was flushed and she was panting hard, clearly aroused. Instead of answering, the man simply rubbed the sensitive base of her tail more, smiling as she dissolved into lewd moans, unable to resist the pleasure.

 

“F-fuck, oh fuck, that feels great,” Castor moaned, having completely given in already. She felt amazing, so what was the point of putting up a fight? It wasn’t like she was being taken advantage of or she was in pain, the human was simply making her feel amazing. However, Pollux wasn’t going to give in so easily. She moaned and gasped along with Castor, but she reached a hand out and palmed at the man’s crotch, trying to get him weak enough that she could turn the tables on him. Of course, right as sh began doing this, the man figured out exactly how she liked to be rubbed, making her cry out lewdly and shake, panting hard. As the man continued to rub the base of the youma’s tails, their noises grew more and more lewd, both arching their backs into the stimulation, pressing the bases of their tails harder against his hand. Pollux was obviously struggling with giving up her power to the man, but then he’d move his fingers in that special way and she’d melt, drooling against his chest as she was overwhelmed.

 

With both of his hands occupied, the man was unable to get any pleasure of his own, and while he wasn’t quite positive that he’d be able to keep control of the situation if the youma began stimulating him, his cock was rock hard and dripping from their noises, and he needed stimulation. Bucking his hips up, he gripped the base of their tails tightly, making both youma whimper.

 

“Y-you want us to take care of you?” Castor asked, moving her body so that her ass was closer to the man’s face, giving him more room to play with her tail as she began licking at his cock, determined to make him cum. After all, they _had_ started the competition, this just upped the stakes. If she could get him to cum then she would be the winner and she could lord it over Pollux for the rest of their lives. Of course, Pollux noticed what Castor was doing and made a noise of protest that melted into a moan.

 

“C-castor that’s cheating,” She gasped, “No fair!” Reaching a hand down, she cupped the man’s balls, rolling and massaging them the best she could. If Castor couldn’t prove it was her actions that drove the man over the edge then she couldn’t win, and coming out at a draw was better than Castor winning. The man simply moaned happily, thrusting up into the stimulation as he began stroking their tails along with rubbing where they connected to their bodies. Within no time, the three of them were moaning and crying out, wet, lewd noises echoing throughout the room. Feeling his orgasm approaching, the man began rubbing the youmas’ tails more vigorously, driving them both higher and higher into pleasure.

 

“F-fuck! Oh fuck yes!” Castor cried out, legs quivering as she began to inch closer to her own orgasm. The lightest scraping of the man’s nails was all that she needed to push her over the edge, and with a long, drawn out cry she came, her juices dripping down her thighs and landing on the man’s face. Her blowjob grew sloppy as she rode the waves of pleasure, which sent the man over his own edge, cum exploding onto her face. Unconsciously, he gripped Pollux’s tail tighter, digging his nails into her skin. That was apparently all she needed to cum herself, as she let out the loudest cry of them all, back arching sharply as she gushed with pleasure, riding the waves into oblivion. 

 

By the time the man had regained his breath he noticed that things had gone strangely quiet. Looking beside him, he saw that both youma had either passed out or fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure. Taking a quick review of the room, he winced at how many trashed it was. That was going to be a lot of work to clean up. Oh well, he’d deal with it later. With that, he laid back and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
